


Cake and Apologies

by Barnes_rogers1718



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Harvey deserves better 2kforever, M/M, fluff and cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnes_rogers1718/pseuds/Barnes_rogers1718
Summary: Harvey gets love.





	Cake and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Jim needs to be a better husband.

Harvey could hear the tv playing from inside his apartment and just assumed he forgot to turn it off that morning when he left. When he opened the door, it smelled like… cake? That wasn’t something he could have left on before he left.

“Just me, Harv”, Jim called from the kitchen. 

“Not complaining, but how are you in my house?”

“I still have the spare key from when I watched the place for you, couple months back.”

Harvey nodded and flopped onto the couch. Jim came out from the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up and tie gone. Not that Harvey was paying attention to any of that. Jim put two beers down on the coffee table. 

“It smells like a bakery in here, what are you doing?” Harvey asked.

“You’ll see. So what ended up happening with that guy? He crack?”

“Oh, yeah he caved. And no one punched anybody so it was Jim Gordon Approved Interrogation.”

Jim laughed, “Yeah, yeah. How dare I suggest ethical practices.”

“Ha! Ethical practices. Need I remind you, you punched me in the face last week. Repeatedly.”

Harvey was kidding, as he does, but Jim turned serious all of a sudden. He slowly put his beer down and turned to face Harvey. Wiping his palms on his pants, like he was nervous. 

“About that, Harv-”

“Jim, I was just messin’ around-”

“No, Harvey, let me finish. This is important.” Jim took a deep breathe and Harvey just waited for him to keep talking.

“Look, I.. I owe you an apology. Probably more than one actually but, this is definitely the biggest one. I’m sorry about last week. I should’ve.. Done a lot of things different. I should’ve listened, I should’ve trusted you more, I just… I’m sorry, Harvey. I fucked up. Bad. And I owe you. You’re my best friend, too, y’know.” Jim tried for a smile to make this less awkward. It wasn’t working. 

“Oh! Speaking of, hold on.” Jim got up and went back to the kitchen. Harvey could hear the oven door and Jim slamming things around. Harvey wasn’t really sure how to react. He had thought a couple times about if Jim was ever going to acknowledge what happened, but honestly, Harvey would do it all over again. He loved Jim, and had reserved himself to that particular form of torture a long time ago. Jim Gordon had turned his life upside down 4 years ago and Harvey had given up fighting it about halfway through that. Jim came back around with, what could only be described as a ridiculously giant cake, in his hands. Jim gently put the cake on the coffee table in front of Harvey.

"Sorry I Chose My Evil Girlfriend Over You And Wouldn't Let You Help Me?" Harvey looked up at Jim who looked way too nervous about cake and barked out a laugh. 

“Oh okay, I see.” Jim said rolling his eyes.

“No, no, I’m not laughing at you. I just….. I guess I see why you made it. Woulda been a weird thing to request at the bakery.” Jim started laughing along with him and sat back down on the couch. 

“This isn’t really my thing okay?”

“Which part? Cakes? Or apologizing for going psycho on everyone and almost dying?”

“Oh, you’re hilarious. Whenever I pissed Barbara off, I used to get her flowers but, I don’t know I didn’t think flowers were enough.”

Jim is still chuckling as he says it but Harvey has stalled out on the fact that Jim just compared apologizing to his ex-fiance to apologizing to Harvey. It must be showing on his face, because Jim has stopped laughing and talking and is just looking at him with that same nervous look from before. Harvey is starting to think that look has nothing to do with cake. 

“Cake tastes better than flowers.” Harvey muttered. Smooth, as always. Jim’s eyebrows went up and he started laughing again. Harvey would do anything for that smile. Jim stopped laughing all of a sudden and was just staring at Harvey with wide eyes.

“You…. I… really?” Oh, good. He said that one out loud. Harvey decided that neither of them were good at talking about this, so he leaned forward, put his hand on the back of Jim’s neck and kissed him. Soft and chaste, just in case he had it all wrong. But Jim’s hands came up and grabbed his shirt as he kissed back and Harvey had a whole new list of things he would do anything for.


End file.
